Poussière d'étoiles
by Hitsujiko
Summary: Une miko, 2 vies, 2 destins qui pourtant finiraient par se terminer de la même façôn. La mort la plus douce que l'on puisse imaginer pour une personne ayant bien souffert. Oneshot


**Poussière d'étoiles**

Sur la rivière qui renvoyait les reflets de milles lumières de la lune, descendaient le long du courant des fleurs de nénuphar entremêler avec des feuilles d'arbres qui tombaient des arbres et venaient se déposer toutes légères sur l'eau et créaient des ondes en surfaces de l'eau qui ruisselaient doucement, tout en suivant son chemin. Imperturbable voilà comment elle était.

Suivant le courant, descendait lentement une miko. Dans un habit traditionnel à moins que se ne soit que des vestiges du passé qu'elle portait sur son dos. Telle un fardeau. Mais ce qui semblait être réel ne l'était pas, plus. Comment deux mondes pouvaient-ils vivre ensemble. La nature, cette chose si fragile. L'équilibre dont elle avait été dotée surpassait, et surpasse toujours, toute espérance de l'homme. Si celle- ci était brisée que se passerait-il ? Elle devait, un jour, elle le savait repartir mais tout était-il terminer en dépit de cause... et ce pourquoi elle était venue, elle l'avait.

Les feuilles et les fleurs, continuaient de descendre alors que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée. Elle lança un regarde léger sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle regarda les ornements de la rivière passer sur ses cotées et parfois se rendaient prisonnières du barrage que constituait la miko mais les ornements finissaient par s'en dégager et continuaient leur course vers le couchant. Passé outre les obstacles afin de construire sa destiné mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée à un terme… par où devait-on partir? Temps de question et si peu de réponse.

Elle sortit de l'eau et alla se reposer dans l'herbe enveloppée par la couverture de la nuit. Tout ce qui avait été clair jusqu'à présent pour elle ne l'était plus. Lorsqu'elle était venue dans cette dimension si négliger, cette part de l'infini nommé la "vie", elle savait sût pourquoi elle était venue. Même si son esprit s'était altéré, son but avait toujours été clair.

Tout c'était joué le soir même. L'ultime combat. Celui qui avait réuni temps de gens, dans la mort comme dans la vie. Le but poursuivi de chaque qui avait participé à cet ultime affrontement. Bien sur Inu Yasha et les autres avaient été les premiers sur les lieux mais ils ne furent pas seuls. Koga et les siens vinrent prêter main forte ainsi que plusieurs autres. Au terme de 2 jours de combat, Naraku mourut. Deux flèches purificatrices, alliances d'une miko et sa réincarnation -sûrement la dernière- il reçut les deux rayons de lumière dans le cœur et en mourut après avoir promis de se venger.

Mais maintenant, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, elle devait partir. Seule. Elle pensa alors au moment où elle l'avait rencontré. Tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé en semble. Ils avaient fini par créer des liens. Des liens plus forts que l'amitié. La jeune femme en tomba amoureuse. Lui. Également chacun trouvait une part de soleil en l'autre lorsqu'il pleuvait et le poids du monde était séparé. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, le simple fait de l'avoir à ses cotés l'avait toujours rendu heureuse. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais c'était son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, le bonheur c'était évanouit. Ce qu'elle avait jadis considéré comme incassable c'était avéré plus faible qu'elle l'imaginait et elle en avait payé le prix.

C'est alors que le vent souffla une feuille morte sur les genoux de celle qui quitterait bientôt la partie de l'infinité nommée " monde des vivants " même si selon certain on est jamais plus vivant que lorsque qu'on meurt.

La jeune fille pris la feuille entre ses doigts et la contempla. Morte. Dans le pays des vivants, elle partait par la rivière. Pour la dernière fois, Kikyo retourna dans l'eau, celle-ci lui arrivait un peu en haut du genou. Elle se regarda dans l'eau et sourit quelque peu. Un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas changé. Pas vieillie du tout.

Elle pris une inspiration de l'air des montagnes et le vent caressa son être ainsi que le faisaient les fleurs et feuilles qui descendaient la rivière. Regardant les étoiles, elle se dit que sa vie n'avait été ni bonne, ni mauvaise mais une succession de petit bonheur simple.

Toujours en fixant ces astres haut placés -ils devaient avoir vu beaucoup de chose de leur place- son corps scintillait de mille poussières aussi brillant que l'étoile du matin. Poussière d'étoiles. La poussière traverserait le monde, la terre, les mers et les vents avant d'aller se poser sur un arbre, une fleur, une goutte d'eau et ne devenir plus qu'un et rester éternel. Alors que d'autre de ses petites particules, montreraient vers les cieux rejoindre les astres célestes.

Sa place, était avec le monde de l'infini. Son nom serait oublié comme les précédents mais ce n'était guère important. Kikyo. Telle était son nom. Calme et souriante, elle respira une dernière fois l'air ambiant. Sur une brise qui souffla une caresse de velours, des milliards de particules se dispersèrent dans l'air dans le tourbillon le plus doux qu'on puisse imaginer. Elle était repartie en paix. Seul des vêtements partis à la dérive restaient le dernier témoignage de son existence. Mais d'autre l'avait vu partir… les étoiles.

Très loin, de l'autre coté des vallées, Lui ignorait tout de ce qui venait de se produire. Alors que les étoiles criaient :

"La vie est une succession de petits bonheurs. Le bonheur absolu découle de plus petit. Collectionnez les et gardez les plus précieusement que tout. Voilà la clé du bonheur."

**Fin** 30/ 04/ 2005


End file.
